prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM08/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM08 Watching the stove.png|The girls watching the stove KKPCALM08 Temperature's too high.png|The temperature is set too high Spongensearching.png|Spongen searching for Kirakiraru KKPCALM08 Spongee doesn't care for burnt sweets.png|Spongen doesn't care for burnt sweets KKPCALM08 Everyone's all sooty.png|The girls are all sooty KKPCALM08 Yukari hair.png|Yukari showing off her nice clean hair KKPCALM08 Even the store's sooty.png|The store is sooty KKPCALM08 Dandy Elder first appearance.png|Dandy! Chourou's first appearance KKPCALM08 Dandy Elder closeup with sparkles and roses.png|Dandy! Chourou close up KKPCALM08 Secret passage.png|A secret passage in the kitchen KKPCALM08 KiraPati basement.png|The KiraKira Patisserie basement KKPCALM08 Kirakiraru Pot.png|The Kirakiraru Pot KKPCALM08 KiraPati kirakiraru activated.png|KiraKira Patisserie glowing with activated Kirakiraru KKPCALM08 Ichika turning the Kirakiraru Pot's wheel.png|Ichika turning the Kirakiraru Pot's wheel KKPCALM08 Playing with kirakiraru.png|The girls playing with Kirakiraru KKPCALM08 Elder Akira garcon.png|Chourou failed at explaining, but Akira will try being a garçon anyway KKPCALM08 Himari offers to go shopping.png|Himari offers to go shopping KKPCALM08 Ichika will make sweets.png|Ichika will make sweets KKPCALM08 Hole in wall.png|Aoi blew a hole in the wall KKPCALM08 Akira Aoi kirakiraru furniture.png|Akira and Aoi making furniture out of Kirakiraru KKPCALM08 Yukari's handy with kirakiraru.png|Yukari's quite handy with Kirakiraru KKPCALM08 Himari couldn't buy ingredients.png|Himari couldn't buy ingredients KKPCALM08 Himari shopping.png|Himari out shopping KKPCALM08 Himari imagines pudding.png|Himari imagined everyone as pudding KKPCALM08 Himari Osu.png|Himari determined KKPCALM08 Himari failed.png|Himari failed to get past the crowd KKPCALM08 Aoi's not so good at furniture.png|Aoi admits she's not so good at making furniture KKPCALM08 Akira unsure.png|Akira is unsure KKPCALM08 Yukari didn't say she wanted to do a shop.png|Yukari didn't say she wanted to do a shop KKPCALM08 Everyone's disappointed.png|Everyone's disappointed with their lack of results KKPCALM08 Emiru 3star kitty photo.png|Emiru snapping a photo of the 3-Star Kitty KKPCALM08 Emiru and friends photo.png|Emiru shows a photo of her friends KKPCALM08 Pekorin spoke.png|Pekorin accidentally spoke KKPCALM08 Pekorin Wan.png|Pekorin pretends to be a dog KKPCALM08 Ichika promises to fix sweets for Emiru.png|Ichika promised to make sweets for Emiru KKPCALM08 Ichika trying to think up sweets for Emiru.png|Ichika trying to think up sweets for Emiru KKPCALM08 Yukari talking to Aoi.png|Yukari talking to Aoi KKPCALM08 Ichika couldn't think up sweets.png|Ichika still hasn't figured out what sweets to make KKPCALM08 Yukari counter.png|Yukari behind the new counter KKPCALM08 Aoi helping Yukari with furniture.png|Aoi helping Yukari with furniture KKPCALM08 Yukari Ichika whisk.png|Yukari hands Ichika the whisk she made KKPCALM08 Himari Akira back from shopping.png|Himari and Akira are back from shopping KKPCALM08 Himari Akira shopping.png|Akira helps Himari while both shopping KKPCALM08 Ichika Pekorin see the new KiraPati.png|Ichika and Pekorin see the cleaned up KiraKira Patisserie KKPCALM08 Store all sparkly.png|The store are all sparkly KKPCALM08 Kitchen all sparkly.png|The kitchen are all sparkly KKPCALM08 Ichika explains her idea.png|Ichika explains her idea for Emiru's sweets KKPCALM08 Sweets for Emiru.png|Sweets for Emiru KKPCALM08 Emiru likes her sweets.png|Emiru likes her sweets KKPCALM08 Girls see Spongee.png|The girls see Spongen KKPCALM08 Spongee stole the kirakiraru.png|Spongen stole the Kirakiraru KKPCALM08 Emiru sad.png|Emiru is sad that her sweets turned grey KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|The group pose KKPCALM08 Ichika demands the kirakiraru back.png|Whip demands the Kirakiraru back KKPCALM08 Spongee won't give the kirakiraru back.png|Spongen won't give the Kirakiraru back KKPCALM08 Gelato attacks.png|Gelato attacks KKPCALM08 Macaron attacks.png|Macaron attacks KKPCALM08 Chocolat Gelato attack.png|Chocolat and Gelato attack KKPCALM08 Chocolat Gelato kirakiraru cushion.png|Chocolat and Gelato caught by Whip's Kirakiraru cushion KKPCALM08 Group attack.png|The group attack KKPCALM08 Post-attack pose.png|The group pose and attack together Spongendefeated.PNG|Spongen defeated KKPCALM08 Emiru happy.png|Emiru is happy that her sweets are back to normal KKPCALM08 KiraPati with sign.png|The KiraKira Patisserie has a sign KKPCALM08 Ichika KiraPati uniform.png|Ichika in her patisserie uniform KKPCALM08 Yukari Akira KiraPati uniforms.png|Yukari and Akira in their patisserie uniforms KKPCALM08 Elder loves the uniforms.png|Chourou loves the patisserie uniforms KKPCALM08 Emiru brought her friends.png|Emiru brought her friends KKPCALM08 Welcome to KiraPati.png|The girls say welcome to the KiraKira Patisserie KKPCALM08 KiraPati inside detail.png|KiraKira Patisserie inside detail KKPCALM08 Counter side.png|Side of KiraKira Patisserie counter KKPCALM08 Counter front.png|Front of KiraKira Patisserie counter KKPCALM08 Aquarium.png|KiraKira Patisserie's aquarium KKPCALM08 3-star kitty approves of KiraPati.png|3-Star Kitty approves of KiraKira Patisserie Wallpapers wall_kira_08_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKCPALM08.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes